It Fits
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: Their relationship is unconventional, but in the end, it fits. House/Cuddy/Wilson threesome. COMPLETED.


**Title:** It Fits  
**Fandom:** House, MD  
**Characters: **Lisa Cuddy, Greg House, James Wilson  
**Prompt:** 001. Beginnings  
**Word Count: **1586  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Their relationship is unconventional, but in the end, it fits.  
**Author's Notes: **This bunny has been gnawing at my leg for the past--what, three? Four days? Damn. I'm a fool to ignore such a bunny. What bunny says goes, so...yeah. Oh, and I'm ignoring the fourth season. I'm quite annoyed with it so far. Uh--rated for themes (adult), threesome, you know, the usual. (Smirks)

* * *

Their relationship was messed up from the very start. He loved her, she loved him, and he loved her _and_ him. Unconventional, yes, but somehow, as House would put it, 'it fit'. 

He was the diagnostician during the day, and at night, he was the craver. He would start the process with a gentle, albeit playful nip to her neck and he would turn and nibble on the other man's earlobe, causing them both to smile with expectant delight. She would squirm under his stubble, letting out a soft laugh when he started pressing kisses along her cleavage. The other would merely try to act indifferent, playfully swatting away the man in an attempt to show he wasn't interested in the moment, but they knew he was, really. He was always interested whenever the main man got playful. Things got fun from there.

She was the dean during the day, and when the lights turned off, she was the calm voice of reason and love. She would run her fingers down his chest, kiss his rough skinned cheeks, play with his tie, giving each man as much attention as possible in equal shares. She was always the first to start removing clothes, starting with her shoes and would teasingly slide off the stockings while at the same time blocking the view of what laid under her skirt. The main man would always get impatient and would attempt to rip off her skirt and blouse, but his companion would always hold him back while he ran a hand on the chest of the impatient one, teasing the nipples and bringing out delicious noises. She was grateful for his companion; he held the situation together despite the awkwardness of it all.

He was the oncologist during the day, and when the last appointment was met and completed, he became the mediator and 'completer'. When the other man started to play, he would always pretend he was not in the mood, but he was really waiting--just searching for the last thread of evidence to prove that they wanted him in the relationship. When he was dragged in by four hands, that's when he knew that it was okay and he'd start pressing his own kisses to gentle lips and rough stubble. He wouldn't force the other two to do anything they didn't want, but when anything appeared to start getting out of hand, he'd intervene, pulling one off to the side and devour the mouth to bring out noises never to be heard outside of their group. He kept things under control, reminding them to be patient and was a quiet reminder to them both that things didn't need to be rushed--they had all night long for fun and games, and if they were frisky enough, there was always tomorrow morning.

They knew it was awkward, and seen by many as wrong, but feeling this good must've meant something, right? Nobody could feel this good from people this wonderful, this important to you without a reason. They made each other laugh, they held each other when they cried, and they ate with each other in the way that made you feel content and satisfied, not alone and empty.

Cardboard boxes and cartons were a thing of the past for the most part, except for when it came time to bring in more things, new things, or if somebody didn't feel like cooking that night (and House looks pointedly at Wilson, who slinks behind Cuddy claiming it's not his fault that House didn't bother to take anything out of the freezer and there was no way in hell he was leaving this house in this state of nakedness, thank you very much. Cuddy just laughs at them both for being idiots and reaches back to grope Wilson, giving a smirk to House when his eyes nearly fly out of their sockets from her boldness).

There aren't many rules to their relationship. It's simple for the most part. The main rule is do not ask for anyone's hand in marriage. It would not be fair to the third person in the party, and weddings were getting a tad bit expensive these days, a stated fact by Wilson himself. Divorces were worse, they were often messy and expensive for the man, and it would be worse since they lived and worked together everywhere.

The next rule is do not invite others into their ring. It was just them-- House, Cuddy, and Wilson. There was to be no Chase, no Cameron, no Foreman (House practically giggled when the idea came to mind), no Stacy, and no patients. Nobody, nothing, nadda, null. Just them, as they were, and in private.

The third rule was no drugging the other to get into their pants or to find out what the prize is in that box under the bed that looks like it is big enough to hold a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. As many times as Wilson yawns, as many times as House acts depressed, as many times as Cuddy acts bitchy and is PMSing, there is to be no amphetamines or antidepressants slipped into coffees or Midol and Pamprin slipped into those éclairs that she denies having in that plastic Tupperware dish in the bottom drawer of her desk. When she gets cranky enough to threaten to castrate, then drugging will be discussed in private--along with alternate ways to get some without her walking in on them with a steak knife in one hand and a Maxi pad in the other.

There were other little, simple rules that went along with the ride, like no dragging anyone into the local supplies closet across from the clinic to do the dirty deed. Just because they were bored or had just heard something that had sent really nasty, really dirty, or really crazy ideas into their brains that made them think, "Hey, can we do that with three people? Intriguing." doesn't mean that the other two want to participate in this crazy shenanigan. This rule was mostly for House since he was the one who slunk out while they were in the board meetings to fetch a porn magazine just to sift through for some playtime exercises.

Despite the main rule being no marriage talk, the most important, most reasonable, and the most absolute rule is no cheating. If you screw someone outside the ring, you are not welcome back. This rule was mostly directed to Wilson, but could be thrown at House and Cuddy as well since Stacy often had a habit of popping in when House was weakest and the cute guy from pediatrics was kind enough to buy her those shoes she always wanted while helping save a child in Africa.

With Wilson, he didn't do it because of bribery--he did it because he needed to. He did it because he had this little detector going in his head, waiting to beep like a telegraph when a damsel in distress was within eye's sight. Whether it being the nurse from Obstetrics and Gynecology running by crying because of the latest breakup in her book or another bald-headed cancer patient who was tired of being alone at night because her husband didn't want to have to look at the frail skeletal remains of the woman he once loved, Wilson had a knack for picking up the signals and swarmed like a fly to honey. His constant yearn to help the needy was what got him into this relationship in the first place (House puts on an innocent face while twirling his cane and Cuddy merely puts on an annoyed expression that reads something along the lines of 'I can take care of myself and I don't need a man to make myself feel good just in case you didn't know.').

The rules were set and simple. There were other little items within the ring, but they remained unspoken by all agreed upon ("No one needs to know," House pointed out and received two heads bobbing in unison with agreement.).

While they remained a secret, they lived on with content lives ("Wilson, get your shit out of that damn hotel. You're moving in with me, damnit. I'm sick of cold cereal for breakfast and I promise I won't stick your hand in warm water again while you're sleeping. Shredding the ties Julie gave you? I can't promise I won't destroy them. They're ugly as hell and should be put out of their misery. Allow me. What? Oh, Cuddy wants to know if she can steal your tee shirt and clover boxers so she can run down street to grab a tub of ice cream. No? Okay. Hey Cuddy! He says go right on ahead!").

They enjoyed each other's company, through thick and thin ("No, House, you're not getting any tonight from me. Until you make up clinic hours, you're stuck with just you and your hand. Unless you ask Wilson, he might be kind enough to give you a blow job here and there.").

They savored the touch, the kisses, and the feel of being with each other through the night ("Damnit House, you're hogging the sheets AND the bed. My ass is hanging off the edge of the bed and I'm cold. Don't you tell me I'm fat, you bastard! Cuddy, smack him for me. I'm busy trying to rip the remaining strands of hair out of his head.").

Their relationship wasn't perfect, or was it conventional, but it fit.


End file.
